Turnabout of New Beginnings
by Richforce
Summary: Cases of the Heart: episode one. Phoenix defends a childhood friend against murder charges. But what's going on with Maya?


Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. The court system is this story does not reflect events of real world courts.

Notes: Introductions and court proceedings in this series are done in third person perspective and investigations are in first person. The story takes place in the Los Angeles area but I'll use Japanese names for characters that haven't been officially translated yet. You can solve the case yourself, just make a note of any evidence presented or found and try to find contradictions before going into a cross-examination section. The section marked "Take That!" shows the solution to the case.

Cases of the Heart: episode one

Turnabout of New Beginnings

Maya Fey was running; flames seemed to be all around her. A dark figure followed behind her, she saw Phoenix up ahead. "Nick, help me!"

Phoenix turned around. "Goodbye." That was all he said before a flame came up in front of him and he disappeared.

The dark figure was coming closer, it was a woman. Maya kept running and found Larry, Gumshoe and Edgeworth. "Guys, please!"

"Later." said Larry.

"See ya pal." said Gumshoe.

"Farewell." said Edgeworth. Then a flame came up and the three of them vanished.

The dark woman came closer as Maya ran into Mia who was turned away from her. "Mia, what are you doing here? It doesn't look like anyone's channeled you." Mia turned around but her eyes glowed with a strange fury. "Mia?" The woman came close enough for her to see. She was wearing robes similar to her own, except they were pink and the necklace pendant was light blue. She had brown eyes and brown hair done in a double loop. "Pe-Pearl?"

Pearl was Maya's cousin. Her mother, Kimiko, tried to gain control of the Fey Family, after she went to prison for accessory to murder Maya took in Pearl. But Pearl was only supposed to be ten years old right now. "Pearl how did you grow up so fast?"

"I want what should be mine!" she growled as the held up a knife. A murderous gaze was in her eyes.

"Pearl, no!" Maya found she had a knife as well.

"It's the way of our family." Mia said holding up her own knife. "Kill or be killed. Murder or be murdered!" Both of them brought their knives down on her.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Maya woke up breathing as if she had just run a marathon. She looked around her bedroom and her eyes stopped at the alarm clock. It was 1:08 AM.

"Maya are you ok?" Pearl asked from the door, still her ten year old self. "Your screaming woke me up."

Maya breathed a sigh of relief as she got out of bed and gave Pearl a hug. "I just had a nightmare. It was only a nightmare." She was saying it more to reinsure herself than Pearl.

"We better get back to bed then." Pearl said. "I have school and the trial starts today doesn't it?"

Pearl was only half Maya's age but often she seemed to be the mature one. "Ok, good night."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." After Pearl left Maya laid back down. "It was just a dream; please let it be just a dream."

* * *

August 30 9:52 AM

District Court

Defendant lobby No. 4

"Sorry, I'm late." said Maya.

"You don't look so good." I said. "Are you coming down with a cold?"

"I just had some trouble sleeping last night." said Maya. "How's our client?"

"Whaaaa!" a woman with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a white dress was crying. "This can't be happening! Why me!"

"Does that answer you question?"

My name is Phoenix Wright; I'm twenty-seven years old and I'm entering my fourth year practicing law. This current case is very clean cut, a principal Steve Bennett was strangled to death in an alley nearby the middle school he worked at. The defendant in the case is Eliza Ness, a teacher at the same school. The two of us went to Kindergarten together but she transferred to a different school when we went to first grade. Maya reintroduced us about six months ago and we started dating. Things were getting more personal between us; needless to say this case is a little personal to me. I know her, she worries about swatting a mosquito there's no way she could kill a human being and I intend to prove it in court.

According to the autopsy report the victim died of Asphyxiation between 2:55 and 3:00 PM on August 28th due to strangulation from the front, traces of a white powder were found on his neck but no fingerprints. Also in the court record we have a pair of gloves that the murderer was believed to have worn and were left on the victim that had traces of the same white power on the fingers that was on the victim's neck and a small plastic bag of white power found in a nearby drain that was torn slightly, our secret weapon. I know that somehow that powder is the key to this case, if only I knew what is was.

"Nicky!" said Eliza. "What did I ever do to deserve this! What's going to happen to my students!"

"Calm down." I said. "I'll make sure you go free even if I have to take the death penalty for you."

"Really?"

"But it won't come to that, you're innocent; all we have to do is show the court that you are."

"Thank you both. Maya if you hadn't reintroduced the two of us…"

"It's no problem." said Maya. "I didn't know the two of you had met before but I knew you'd be good friends."

"We better get going." I said. "It's show time."

* * *

August 30 10:00 AM

District Court

Courtroom No. 8

The crowd murmured as the judge banged his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Eliza Ness." said the Judge.

"The Prosecution is ready Your Honor." said Winston Payne.

The Defense is ready Your Honor." said Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright." said The Judge. "It has come to my attention that you know the defendant personally?"

"Yes Your Honor. We've been dating for almost six months now. "

"Can you be trusted not to let your mind wander to more personal issues during this trial?"

"Her life is at stake, I'll be completely professional about this."

"Very well, Mr. Payne, your opening statement."

"The Victim, Steve Bennett, and the Defendant, Eliza Ness, both worked at Grace Hills Middle School." said Payne. "As principal Mr. Bennett was forced to make a number of budget cuts over the current school year and had affected the defendant's ability to teach. We believe that is why the Defendant strangled Principal Bennett, and we have an eyewitness to prove it."

"You may call your first witness."

"The Prosecution calls the detective on the scene, Dick Gumshoe." Detective Gumshoe took the stand. "Detective would you please describe your findings to the court."

"Yes sir. At about 2:55 the Victim had left the school to get some reports from his car. For some reason he went into the alley where he was strangled. I would like to add a photo of the crime scene to evidence."

"So noted." said the Judge. The Photo showed the alley and the school, the parking lot could be seen but not the entrance into the school building.

"You were being kind of vague in your testimony." said Payne.

"Sorry, it's just that the defendant is the daughter of a seasoned detective on the force. He was kinda my mentor since I was an officer and from what I heard from him about his daughter, it seems unlikely to me that she'd be a murderer."

"OBJECTION!" said Payne. "Please state the facts, not your personal opinion."

"Sorry."

"Please testify on the arrest."

* * *

Witness Testimony: The Arrest

"At 3:00 PM on the 28th we got the call. We raced to the scene and found the defendant and the witness at the alley. The witness claimed that he saw Ms. Ness strangle Principal Bennett. I didn't believe him at first but after finding new evidence she was arrested on the spot."

"I see." said the Judge. "Mr. Wright, your cross examination."

"Yes Your Honor." said Phoenix. (I need more information if I want to prove Eliza innocent.)

* * *

Cross-Examination: The Arrest

"Who was this witness?" asked Phoenix.

"A jogger." said Detective Gumshoe. "He was passing the school when the crime took place."

"Why isn't he a suspect?"

"The evidence we found doesn't support it."

"And what evidence was it?"

"The rubber gloves found on the scene, that day in Ms. Ness's class they were dissecting frogs."

"Frogs?" Phoenix sweated a little.

"Yeah."

"But there isn't any proof linking these gloves to the dissection?"

"No. No traces of bodily fluids were found, but what else would you use rubber gloves for in a school?"

"What about her alibi?"

"She claims she was 'freshening up' alone in the bathroom."

"Freshening Up?"

"I…was vomiting after the dissection." said Eliza with a blush.

"The witness is excused." said The Judge. "The Prosecution has proven the possibility that the defendant could have killed Principal Bennett. The real question now is what did the witness see? The Prosecution may call its next witness."

"The Prosecution calls Mr. Randall Marcus to the stand." said Payne. A man with brown hair, brown eyes and a cheesy moustache wearing a business suit and a tacky neck tie took the stand. "Please state your name and profession."

"Randall Marcus of Marcus Motors!" the witness said. "If you aren't driving a Marcus, you're not driving in style!"

"As you can probably tell, he's a used car salesman."

(I remember him.) Phoenix thought. (When I went to question him he wouldn't even talk to me if I didn't agree to test drive one of his cars. Good thing I got my driver's license last month.)

"Please, tell use about the day in question."

* * *

Witness Testimony: Witness' account

"I was taking a brisk afternoon jog around the neighborhood the school was located at. I saw a man taking something out of his car in the school parking lot. Then I saw this woman, the defendant, running out from the school right at him. I hid behind a dumpster as the man went into the alley. They got to the spot I was at before and she attacked him! It was then I used my cell phone to call the Police. They came and arrested her and I went back to my dealership where you get can some really great deals!"

"Hmmm, that is a very thorough testimony." said the Judge. "Although we could have done without the advertisement, the defense may begin its Cross-Examination."

"Yes your honor." said Phoenix. (I have to clear Eliza somehow; I just have to start with contradictions.)

* * *

Cross-Examination: Witness' account

"You say that the defendant strangled the victim at the spot you were standing at when you saw her leaving the school?"

"Yes." said Marcus. "I'm as sure as my finance rates are insanely low!"

"Then you have a problem. This photo was taken from that very spot and the school entrance can't be seen."

Marcus was taken aback. "Err, Uh, I can explain that."

"Please do." said the Judge.

(Nice try.) Thought Phoenix. (Something else just has to change.)

Witness Testimony: Where I was standing

"Sorry if I was a little unclear. I was still jogging when I saw the principal from the spot he was going to be strangled at. I saw the defendant from another spot. Then I hid behind the dumpster when she ran up behind him and strangled him to death! That clears up everything!"

"Hmm. So you were still jogging, that explains it. Mr. Wright you may cross-examine the witness.

* * *

Cross Examination: Where I was standing

"You couldn't have seen Ms. Ness run up behind the victim! The Autopsy report says that he was strangled from the front!"

"Gak!" said Marcus. "Uh, oh yeah now I really remember!"

"This court would have preferred an accurate testimony from the start." said the Judge.

"Sorry Your Honor. It's just I'm a little worried that some guy may want a Corvette and I'm not there to offer a low price."

Maya nudged Phoenix. "Detective Gumshoe just gave me a note." she said. "He wants to talk to us about the case.

"Your Honor." said Phoenix. "I would like a recess before proceeding."

"OBJECTION!" said Payne. "The defense is stalling for time!"

"OBJECTION! I have just been informed that the police have discovered new evidence to give to the court. I request a recess to evaluate this information."

The Judge banged his gavel. "Very well, we shall take a recess for lunch and to go over this new information. Court is now in recess!"

* * *

August 30 12:04 PM

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 4

"So what have you found Detective Gumshoe?" Maya asked.

"Well it's not much, but our boys found that there's a drug lab you could enter from the alley." said Gumshoe.

"Drug… lab?" Eliza asked.

"Somebody was using a basement to make cocaine; we were able to confirm it using an Infrared Spectroscopy test."

"So someone was making drugs and selling them to middle school students!" fumed Maya.

"Well that would explain the bag of white power as well as the powder on the gloves and the victim's neck." I said.

"So you're saying that Mr. Bennett was killed because…" said Eliza.

"Yes and I think I know who did it as well."

* * *

August 30 1:00 PM

District Court

Courtroom No. 8

The crowd murmured as the judge banged his gavel. "Court is back is session." said the Judge. "When we convened for recess, new information was submitted concerning the case. Mr. Payne, will you explain to the court what this information is?"

"Yes Your Honor." said Payne. "The police discovered a lab used in making the drug known as cocaine that could be entered from the alley. However the Prosecution feels this has no bearing on Mr. Bennett's murder."

"OBJECTION!" said Phoenix. "The defense has evidence that proves the murder and the drug lab are connected!"

"I hope you aren't wasting this court's time Mr. Wright." said the Judge. "If you have evidence that the murder and the lab are connected present it now."

"The gloves found on the scene had a white powder on them, the same powder that was on the victim's neck. This powder has to be cocaine!"

"OBJECTION!" said Payne. "You can't be sure of that!"

"There is a way to be certain. I'm sure the courthouse clinic has some cocaine swabs we can use, if we use the swabs on the powder on the gloves and the powder changes color it will confirm without a doubt that the powder is cocaine."

The Judge banged his gavel. "Bailiff, bring some cocaine swabs from the clinic."

The bailiff brought some swabs and used them. The powder changed color.

"This proves that the drug lab was involved with the murder."

"Still, how can we be sure that the defendant wasn't involved with the drug lab as well?" asked the Judge.

"I believe that Mr. Marcus holds the answer to that question. Would the Prosecution call Randall Marcus back to the stand?"

"Very well, I was going to anyway." Marcus went back on the stand. "Mr. Marcus, were you aware there was a drug lab in that neighborhood?"

"This is the first I heard of it. I don't see why anyone would get high on drugs when they could be getting high cruising down the road in one of my convertibles!"

"OBJECTION!" said Phoenix. "You haven't explained why you thought the victim was strangled from behind! If you want to talk about the drug lab, do so in your revised testimony!"

"Objection sustained." said the Judge. "Witness your testimony."

* * *

Witness Testimony: Strangled from behind

"You see I saw her sneak up behind him, but at the last moment he spun around and she grabbed his throat. While I was calling the cops on my cell phone from behind the dumpster she took off her dissection gloves and dropped them on the victim. That's everything, fin, end of story."

"Hmm, you didn't mention the lab." said the Judge.

"Like I said, I didn't know there was a drug lab until today. But what does it matter? That lab being there doesn't change what I saw."

"You're right, it doesn't. The defense may begin its cross examination."

* * *

Cross Examination: Strangled from behind

"Nailed you!" Phoenix said.

"Nailed?"

"There was no way those gloves could have been used in frog dissection. No bodily fluids were found on the gloves, just cocaine!"

"Ah!"

"OBJECTION!" said Payne. "What are you getting at?"

"It wouldn't be necessary to clean dissection gloves; they would just be thrown away."

"Obviously she was going to hide her fingerprints."

Phoenix shook his head. "But that doesn't explain the cocaine. Detective Gumshoe was right in that there couldn't be much else rubber gloves could be used for in a middle school, but they are used in making drugs!"

"What does this mean?"

"That's what I want to ask the witness, well Mr. Marcus?"

"What?"

"You claim you had no idea the drug lab was there, but I believe you did know."

"If I knew I would have told the police."

"Not if you were the one making the drugs!"

"This is preposterous! I make deals, not drugs!"

"I think I know how it really happened. Mr. Bennett was getting reports out of his car when he saw you entering the lab holding this!" Phoenix presented the bag of powder.

"Wh-where did you get that!"

"It was found in a drain not far from the crime scene, notice how this bag is ripped slightly. Mr. Bennett saw you carrying this and knew what you doing. He ran into the alley to get the bag to prove to the police that you were making drugs in the lab. He grabbed the bag and you pulled it back ripping it open and spilling some cocaine on your hands. Then you killed Steve Bennett leaving cocaine on his neck, you then left the gloves on the body and phoned the police to implicate the first person you saw leaving the school, Ms. Ness! You killed a man and framed an innocent woman JUST SO YOU COULD KEEP SELLING POISON TO KIDS!"

"That devil!" said one woman in the audience.

"That guy is a snake!" said another man.

"He should be the one on trail!" said another man.

"Order! Order!" said the Judge as he banged his gavel. "I will suspend these proceedings if I don't have order!"

"Well, Mr. Marcus?"

Marcus had his head lowered for a bit then raised it up. A vein was pulsating in his temple. "Raaawwwrrrrr! So what if you have a nice little theory that says I did it! Unless you can prove that I was the one that using that lab YOU HAVE NO CASE! And if I'm falsely accused I'll press charges and run you flatter than road kill underneath one of my 4x4 pickup trucks!"

"The witness does have a point." said the Judge. "Mr. Wright do you have conclusive evidence that the witness was the one using the drug lab?"

"Its hopeless." said Eliza. "If he was using that lab he wouldn't have left any evidence. I'm sorry Nicky, but it looks like we won't see each other anymore after today."

"You can't give up!" said Maya. "You just can't, we won't let you!"

"All I ever wanted to do was to teach kids and show them how to use what they learned to help others. Now my dream is going to end like this."

"Eliza, please." said Phoenix. (Use what they learned? That's it! I remember it was almost three years ago, Ema Skye taught me how to analyze evidence scientifically. Maybe we have the evidence we need, but we didn't look at it from the right angle!) Phoenix took a closer look at the cocaine bag. "Maya look at this!"

"Brown Hair?" said Maya. "Doesn't look like that much."

"Not much, but enough." Phoenix looked at the Judge. "Your Honor, The defense does have evidence that proves that Randall Marcus was the one using the drug lab."

"Then you may present it now." said the Judge.

* * *

TAKE THAT!

"We have found a hair sample in the bag of cocaine, its brown."

"And your point being?"

"There was only one place this hair could get into this bag, the drug lab. The hole in the bag was too small for this much hair to just fall in. Ms. Ness has black hair and Mr. Marcus has brown hair."

"But she could have dyed her hair, or it could be someone else with brown hair at that drug lab!" Marcus said twitching.

"There's one way to find out. Your Honor, I request that we suspend the trail for a day to run a DNA test!"

"Well." said the Judge. "If both the defendant and the witness agree to submit samples of their DNA then we can proceed with the test."

"Of course Your Honor." said Eliza. "My father told me to always cooperate with the police."

"Ugh, gag." Marcus seemed to be able to speak.

"We got him!" said Maya. "If he submits to testing then he'll be caught red handed, and if he doesn't he has to admit that it's his hair."

"Right Maya." said Phoenix. "No amount of lying in the world could change Mr. Wheel-and-deal's DNA."

"Urk, Hic."

"Uh, Mr. Marcus." said Payne sweating. "If you could just submit a sample of your DNA we can clear up this whole case."

Marcus squirmed some more. "Raaawwwwwrrrr!" He forcibly hit his head against the stand. He then stood for a moment and then collapsed having knocked himself unconscious.

"Mr. Payne." said the Judge. "Where is Mr. Marcus?"

"He's… in the hospital." said Payne. "And since he refused to give us any DNA he's under guard there as well."

"Very well, will the defendant please take the stand?" Eliza took the stand.

"Yes your honor?" Eliza said.

"Ms. Ness, I'm sorry for what you must have gone through. You are a fine example for the students you teach. Therefore it is with great pleasure that I pass my verdict. This court finds the defendant Ms. Eliza Ness…"

NOT GUILTY

The audience cheered as Eliza began crying tears of joy. The Judge banged his gavel "Court is now adjourned."

* * *

August 30 2:47 PM

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 4

"You did it Nicky!" said Eliza. "I never would have guessed it when we were playing in a sandbox years ago, but you are my knight in shining armor!"

"I didn't do anything." I said. "The truth made itself known, that's all."

"Don't be so modest, it was your idea of looking at the bag more closely that did it."

"Just a trick a friend taught me years ago, I was just using what I learned to help someone."

"Great job Nick!" said Maya. "We were able to put that slime ball where he belongs!"

"Maya I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did you bring Eliza and me back together? It seems to me like you went well out of your way to do it."

Maya had a sad look on her face. "Because you needed her."

"Needed her?"

"My mother is now dead, that means I have to go back to Kurain Village to lead the Fey clan by the end of the year. If I do that I won't be around to help you anymore. You can't take care of the office by yourself so I was looking for my replacement."

"Maya no one could replace you. I don't know about whether or not you have to leave the office but no one could take your place as a friend. And besides Me and Eliza have different plans."

"What plans?"

"I meant to tell you earlier, but with the murder and the trial…"

"What is it!"

"We're getting married!" said Eliza.

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"We were thinking about making you the maid of honor. You don't mind do you?"

"I'd love it! Just tell me what to do!"

"Congratulations pal!" said Detective Gumshoe as he came in. "I just overheard all of you talking. Eliza you're going to make a beautiful bride!"

"Thank you Detective Gumshoe." said Eliza.

"Just call me Dick."

"You never let me call you Dick!" I said.

"Hey pal that's different! Her father is my mentor, we're practically family!"

"Ok I get it." (Being related to Detective Gumshoe, why do I suddenly feel a chill?)

"Come on let's celebrate, both winning the case and the engagement. I'm buying!"

"Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Sure, as long as it's something cheep like Burgers."

"Sounds good to me!" said Maya.

"I could use a chicken sandwich myself." said Eliza.

"Why not?" I said. "As long as you guys are with me every meal is a feast."

And so I cleared my Fiancée's name. Now all we had to do is get ready for the wedding. We had a lot of friends and family to tell the happy news to and a lot of preparations to make for the big day…

Little did Eliza or I know that what was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives would be the center of another case, one that would pollute our joy with sorrow.

Turnabout of New Beginnings: Case Closed

Next episode: Turnabout Wedding

See you in court.


End file.
